


Unraveling The World

by naynay15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ghouls, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naynay15/pseuds/naynay15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dwindling afternoon light cast long shadows and stretched Levi's silhouette to an almost obscene height. The ghoul remained in a nearby building's shadow. They danced. Levi mirrored the ghoul, matching it step for step. Erwin's distant battle set the ambiance.<br/>The ghoul, even and calm, uttered, "I don't want to fight you."<br/>Levi sneered, "How unfortunate, because I do." He sprinted, boots almost silent against the concrete, and aimed to strike the ghoul's unguarded left side. A scarlet flash parried the attack, sparks flying. The ghoul's secondary kagune buried themselves into the building and propelled the ghoul to where Levi once stood. Levi could now see the ghoul's mask. It only revealed one burning red eye and covered the rest of its face. The mask's lower half grinned with white teeth, red gums, and no lips. Levi noticed the mouth had a second row of molars. It spoke again, "Please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from Tokyo Ghoul Wikia:  
> A Kagune (赫子, red child) is a ghoul's predatory organ and functions as their weapon and claws. It is usually as red as blood (the colours are varied in the anime to distinguish the Kagune of each individual); and flexible like the flow of water (Also called liquid muscle.), but firm and sturdy. When released, a ghoul's physique is strengthened, they are more resilient and their mobility heightens. A Kagune is composed of Rc cells, which flow just like blood, can become as solid as teeth and can be described as "liquid muscles". The Rc cells are released from a kakuhou piercing the skin, and the released RC cells form the Kagune. A Kagune can be repeatedly hardened and softened at will by the ghoul.
> 
> Although a ghoul's healing ability is high, the healing of wounds tends to be delayed if the wounds are inflicted by a Kagune. It is also evident that in order to counter a Kagune in battle, one must also have a Kagune, if not, at least something in relation to a Kagune. Hence, Ghoul Investigators use Kagune-based quinque as a tactical means to battle against ghouls. Also it seems that the Kagune are voluntary muscles as ghouls can control them whenever they want. Kagune size depend on the Rc cells quality and quantity while the shape depend on the creativity and intellect of the user.
> 
> A Bikaku kagune (Japanese 尾赫, romanization bikaku, English tail-red) typically has a tail-like appearance and is released around the tail-bone/coccyx. It is good for medium-distance attacks and has decent offense, defense and speed. Thus, they have no notable strengths or weaknesses like the kagune based on other Rc types, meaning the kagune itself is treated as a surprise “trump card.” So far, the number of tails that a bikaku user can create are one to four tails.

_“How nice - to feel nothing, and still get full credit for being alive.”_  
\- Kurt Vonnegut, Slaughterhouse Five

 

_7 years ago (Levi and Farlan age 16, Isabelle age 15)_

_The audience thrummed. The smell of blood tinged the air._

_Levi observed his opponent through his cage’s gate, watching it stalk along the arena’s edge. He located the quinque in the center of the ring. The objective was easy enough: dash for the quinque, fight to the death._

_The ghoul was an ugly fucker. Bulbous eyes and a protruding jaw, a longer torso than normal human proportions would allow. It grinned as a bitaku kagune erupted near its tailbone. It flaunted the blood red appendage, eliciting cheers and howls as it manipulated the end into a scythe._

_Isabelle whispered through the slats of her cage, “Go get em’ big bro!”_

_Anticipation coiled his muscles as he awaited the buzzer, a bead of sweat slid down the nape of his neck. The gate lifted. The buzzer wailed._

_Levi sprinted and grasped the quinque. He pressed the switch and unleashed a bitaku kagune of his own, just as the ghoul reached him. He swept low, aiming for the ghoul’s ankles. It jumped, flipped above Levi and swung its kagune down on Levi’s head. Levi parried and dodged backwards. His arm tingled from the force of the ghoul’s blow._

       Our kagunes are matched. It deals a powerful blow but I’m quicker. _The ghoul lunged for another attack but Levi ducked, and with a dancer’s grace, leapt and spun inwards toward the ghoul’s exposed ribs. The kagune whipped around Levi and sliced through the ghoul’s side. The gash spread open, revealing muscle and bone. It howled and staggered back beyond Levi’s range._

 _He didn’t give it time to regenerate, unleashing a volley of attacks, each one blocked. He had the ghoul retreating; however, the ghoul unfurled another kagune. Caught mid stride, Levi couldn’t adjust._ Fuck. _The appendage trapped his waist and swung Levi five meters towards the arena’s center._

_The crowd erupted, wondering Humanity’s Strongest will fall to this ghoul. In the stands, Kenny swore. He had a lot of money in this fight and couldn’t afford to lose the audience’s bets. Ghouls and humans alike placed more bets on the ghoul. He’ll make the little shit pay for this._

_Levi rolled into a crouch. His right shoulder and side bore the brunt of the impact but nothing broke. His abdomen ached from the kagune’s grip and at least three ribs were bruised. He heard Farlan yell his name and he knew Kenny would give him hell._

_The ghoul charged and Levi reached for his thigh, gripping a blade between each finger. He threw the daggers and each found its mark: one in each eye and the third in its mouth. It screeched and slobbered blood but continued to charge. Levi sprinted and once within range, he launched into the air and spun 360 degrees. The kagune continued its arc, moving too fast to see. Levi landed in a crouch, his hair veiling his eyes._

_The ghoul halted its charge with a perplexed look. A diagonal line seeped blood, starting from the ghoul’s upper left shoulder and ending at its right hip. The audience stiffened and watched as the ghoul’s upper body slid off its lower body. It hit the ground with a squelch. The lower half went to its knees and collapsed._

_Levi ignored the crowd’s cheers and boos and walked towards his cage. He kept his back towards the arena as the gate shuddered closed. Isabelle reached her arms through the bars and embraced his shoulders. “I knew you’d win.” She tried to sound confident but Levi heard the desperate relief at his return. Levi reached into her cage and ruffled her hair, earning a disgruntled “hmmph.” He looked to Farlan who had dozed off once he saw Levi win. Farlan survived his round but just barely. A broken arm and a deep leg wound would keep him cage bound for a week at least._

_A half an hour passed and Levi’s right side had gone stiff with the cold. The door burst open. “Well, well. You won Kenny some money! But your fuck up lost me money too.” One of Kenny’s men opened the back of Levi’s cage. As per routine, Levi extended his limbs and waited for the iron shackles’ familiar chafe._

_The greasy thug pulled Levi in to the back room where a shady doctor would check his injuries. Levi stripped to his underwear and sat on a cold table. Dark stains embellished the wood. Calloused hands prodded the bruising. The doctor turned to Kenny, “Nothing serious, a few bruised ribs and some abdominal bruising. He can fight in three days.” Kenny slipped him a few bills and dismissed him. As the doctor left, three men sauntered in. Levi’s body tensed, fingernails gouged his palms._

_“You earned thirty marks today. I thought thirty lashes would do but these men showed some interest and offered a few hundred for thirty minutes,” Kenny sneered._

_One gnashed their teeth, “How about just a nibble?”_

_Kenny slurred over his shoulder, “Don’t damage the goods too much boys,” and left the room. Levi let his mind slip and blocked out as much physical sensation as possible._

 

_Present (Levi age 24)_

 

       Levi jolted awake, brandishing two blades. He could feel their hands and teeth linger. The sweat glued his sheets and boxers to his skin. Panicking, he tried to fling the offending sheets away from his skin but only succeeded in tangling himself further. Before he started to hyperventilate, he cut his way out of the bedding. The shredded fabric pooled at his feet.

       The clock read 4:04 AM. He breathed deep, stilled his body, and counted backwards from a thousand. _1000…996…992…_ his knees wanted to buckle but he kept counting _…960…956…_ the trembling ceased and his heart rate returned to normal. Once centered back in reality, he walked to his bathroom, barely making a sound.

       His bathroom was a shrine, a testament to the gods. Black, slate tiles covered the floor, stainless steel faucets and lighting fixtures adorned the gleaming porcelain and pristine walls. Levi stripped and stepped in the shower. Two showerheads, five different settings, and smooth, slate grey tile from floor to ceiling steamed away the memories. [His bathroom](http://meinehause.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/bathroom-modern-interior-bathroom-design-with-great-bathtub-in-black-accent-and-glazed-shower-door-combine-with-black-granite-tile-flooring-also-grey-tile-wall-design-also-nice-white-wall-design-grea.jpg)

       With towel slung low on his hips, he moved towards his reflection. He hasn’t changed much in seven years. Ebony hair accentuated his pallor. Slim eyebrows outlined dull, chrome colored eyes. Sleep deprivation and stress clung to his lower eyelids. The only thing different was his hair, styled in an undercut. _I look like shit_. He brushed his teeth, flossed, and rinsed with mouthwash. Twice. 

       The clock read 4:00 AM. _No point falling back asleep_. He had two hours until he had to leave for headquarters. He scowled at the shredded sheets. _Fuck it, I’ll change the bedding later._ He swore they looked smug, having marred his perfect bedroom. Selecting a black, long sleeve shirt and grey lounge pants, he made his way towards the kitchen. A quick glance assured him his hair dried straight and parted slightly off center.

       The coffee machine gurgled while Levi prepared his breakfast: half a grapefruit and two eggs boiled the previous night.

His eyes wandered to the files covering his dining room table. The victim’s photos peered over the folders’ edges. Thomas Wagner, 18 years old, the Binge Eater’s most recent victim.

His phone rang. At 5am it could only be one person. _Hange_ …. _It’s too early for her shit._ He tapped the screen and held the phone three inches from his ear.

            “Heelloooo my little one!!! How are you this lovely morning?”

            “What do you want,” he sighed and sipped his coffee.

            “Well, I need-“

            “No.”

            “I just need you to come into the lab at 7 for some blood work, nothing too invasive. I want to test another theory.”

Hange’s lab was the last place he wanted to go. However, he knew how important his blood was to her research.

            “Fine. But if you try anything more than a blood draw I’ll break your face and leave.”

            “Great! I’ll see you in two hours.” He cringed at the grin he heard in her voice and hung up. _Damnit._ His coffee had gone cold during their conversation.

       5:15AM. He padded up the steps to his room. He set the typical Investigator’s uniform on his bed and removed his lounge clothes. His uniform consisted of an almost blood red, long sleeve button up shirt, black form fitting pants, and black boots ideal for running and maneuvering rough terrain.He donned the final piece, a black jacket that reached slightly above the knee.[His outfit](http://orig13.deviantart.net/6d63/f/2014/272/4/0/levi_x_reader___love_notes___os__by_foxdemonlover-d810w9g.jpg) He had his altered to better contain his knife collection. He placed the case files and his laptop in his satchel, grabbed his keys, wallet, and briefcase and left the apartment building.

       He recently got a raise and decided to sell his car and purchase a sleek black, Audi R8. He’d been eyeing this car for months. _Hello beautiful._ Not a speck of dirt soiled the black, leather interior. Forty minutes later and he arrived at the CCG Headquarters.

       He entered the front doors. He nodded to Rico as they both took the same elevator. She wore a white shirt similar to Levi’s, black pants and boots, and the Investigator’s knee length jacket.

            “You look lively this morning Captain.”

            “Fuck off Brzenska.”

The Investigators’ offices were all on the 8th floor.

Moblit scurried towards Levi as the elevator opened. “Sir, Hange sent me to-“

            “I know. Go to her lab.”

            “I’m really sorry sir but she wants me to escort you down there, right now.”

       Moblit looked ready to flee. _Honestly, as if I’d hurt him. It’s too early to kill anything._ Levi scowled and set his stuff in his office. He noticed Erwin’s office was dark, door closed. _Hmm, no Erwin._ Moblit fidgeted in the doorway. They boarded the elevator and descended to Hange’s lab. Hange greeted them before the doors even opened all the way.

She handed him a cup. “One cup of Assam tea.” _Tea_ _? What’s she up to?_

Moblit had disappeared. Levi raised an eyebrow but Hange kept the grin, giving nothing away.

As they entered her lab he spoke up, “Alright Hange, what the fuck are you up to?”

            “Eloquent as always Levi,” Erwin quipped.

            “Damn right,” Levi responded.

            Erwin wore a white shirt with his blue bolo tie, black pants and boots, and the Investigator’s jacket. He mustered his most bored and neutral face as Hange gestured to a chair. He removed his jacket, unbuttoned his shirt and pulled his right arm out of the sleeve.

Erwin cleared his throat, “HQ wants us three, your squad, and Mike’s squad to clear a warehouse suspected to be housing multiple ghouls, including the Binge Eater.”

Hange prepped his arm and cleaned the area. Levi focused on Erwin’s words.

“When?” Levi asked.

The needle pierced the skin and Levi tensed.

“Tonight. We move out at 1930. It’s in the 9th ward.”

Hange juggled a few vials, filling them with blood. “All done!”

She covered the puncture with a unicorn Band-Aid. “Tch, really?” Levi redressed and

forced his muscles to relax. He and Erwin left Hange's lab and stood in silence, awaiting the elevator.

            “Levi-“

            “Don’t ask,” Levi grunted.

            “How much sleep did you get? You look awful.” Erwin looked down at Levi.

            “Thanks, but I’m fine. Mind your own business.”

Erwin sighed, “Levi…you can’t hate us for worrying. We know the day is later this week.”

       Levi did feel a little guilty. Erwin and Hange meant well. This Friday, three days from now, it will be exactly 7 years since Isabelle and Farlan died. _That probably explains the more frequent nightmares._

“You shouldn’t deal with it alone.” Levi stared blankly at the elevator doors, not knowing how to respond.

“I’ll think about it,” he mumbled and left the elevator before the doors opened completely. For the next few hours he worked through his stack of reports and prepared for the raid this evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from Tokyo Ghoul Wikia:  
> “A Quinque (Japanese クインケ, romanization kuinke) is a weapon that is fashioned from a ghoul's kagune. Manufactured from a ghoul's kakuhou, the quinque emits electrical signals that stimulate the kakuhou to release and control the kagune. The quinque can be made into various shapes like axes, guns, shields or blades to a degree, but most still retain some characteristics of the original kagune. Another difference between a quinque and a kagune is that former, unlike the latter, cannot change its shape nor store or absorb anymore Rc Cells other than what was harvested from the ghoul it was made from.  
> It appears that the quinque is edible for ghouls, as seen when a rampaging Kaneki devours Shinohara´s Arata without any ill side effects afterwards. This edible trait could come from the fact that the quinque´s manufacturing process based on a ghoul´s kagune.  
> Only CCG's rank 2 ghoul investigators and up are permitted to use quinques. The ghoul investigators transport them in bags or suitcases.”

_"Searchers after horror haunt strange, far places."_

\- H. P. Lovecraft

            “No.”

            “Yes.”

            “Mom made breakfast and we leave in an hour.”

            “Which means I can sleep another 50 minutes.”

            “Then I guess you won’t get any omelets.”

            Eren poked his head out of his blanket cocoon. “She made omelets?”

            “Yep, and pancakes. But they’re only available for the next 10 minutes,” Mikasa taunted.

Eren huffed, gathered his blanket and followed Mikasa downstairs. Still wrapped in his blanket, Eren greeted his mother.

            “The blanket monster makes an appearance! Good morning honey,” Carla said, handing Eren his plate.

            “Mom, I haven’t done the blanket monster thing since I was, like, 9. I’m a college freshman now. I’m an adult,” Eren whined.

       Mikasa snickered behind her glass of orange juice. Carla only laughed, not believing a word. Eren ate his breakfast, enjoying his mother’s excellent cooking. Mikasa left, saying she already ate and will take a shower. The morning light streamed through the French doors, giving the kitchen and dinning room a warm glow. His mother hummed a tune while cleaning the kitchen and Eren took a moment to bask in the relaxed atmosphere.

       Eren and his parents moved from Germany to Tokyo when Eren was five. Japan had the best opportunities for his father’s research. His father’s insistence that Eren learn at least three languages made the transition seamless. He didn’t mind. In fact, if they hadn’t moved, he never would have met his sister, Mikasa or his best friend, Armin. He placed his dishes in the dishwasher and went upstairs to shower. He could hear Mikasa singing in her bathroom,

            “Mada karappo na ashita wa

             Kagirinaku kuro ni chikai grey

             Nanika ni mo narezu ni

             Kagirinaku kuro ni chikai grey”

She had a lovely voice but she always refused to join the school’s choir or accapella group. Eren sang the next line off key and loud enough for her to hear,

            “Aah konya kimi ga hoshii no sa seijatachi!!!”

       Great. Now the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mwWD-EJ85cA) was stuck in his head. Eren entered his own bathroom and threw his clothes near his dirty laundry hamper. Close enough. When he turned he saw the scar, stretching from between his shoulder blades and ending at his left hip. He shuddered; still remembering how it felt when his skin split and the cold air hit his exposed back muscles.

       Eren shut off the shower and shook his head, whipping away water droplets and old memories. Mikasa knocked on the door and announced they’re leaving in five minutes. Eren wrapped a towel around his waist, threw the door open, and engulfed Mikasa in a bear hug.

            “Eren! You’re naked!” She shrieked.

            “No I’m not. I’m in a towel.”

       Eren let go and Mikasa gave him an odd look, like he had gone mad, but Eren smiled like he had not just done something weird. What happened is in the past. Mikasa is safe now and she has a family again.

            “See you later mom!” Eren shouted.

            “By! Have fun!”

       They climbed in Eren’s car. “You ready for today’s field trip?” Eren knew anything ghoul related made Mikasa nervous. She nodded and looked out the window. The university offered its freshmen a tour of CCG headquarters every year. Eren could barely contain his excitement. Even before saving Mikasa, he wanted to be an Investigator. He knew the ghouls posed the greatest threat to those he loved and he had to protect them. Years of running track and practicing martial arts had honed his muscles and reflexes. Mikasa could still run faster and she fought with a deadly precision, but she refused to join the Investigators.

       They pulled into the university’s northern parking lot and parked next to a sleeping Armin. Eren chuckled and glanced at Mikasa. She sat up to watch Armin’s reaction. Eren blared his car horn and Armin almost flew through his windshield. Armin saw Eren’s car and didn’t need to look to know Eren was doubled over his steering wheel laughing. Even Mikasa had a grin. Armin, not for the first time, cursed his choice in friends.

       With coffee as black as death and book bag over his shoulder Armin yawned a greeting to Eren and Mikasa, “Hey guys.” Eren and Mikasa returned his greeting and the trio waited by the Ilse Langar bronze statue. More students arrived and lingered around the statue. A September breeze ruffled the trees and mixed pleasantly with the warm sun. Eren people watched. Students and birds chattered but one group drew Eren’s attention. Sasha Braus and Connie Springer, an inseparable duo, attempted to scale the bronze statue. It looked like a race to the top. They didn’t notice Keith Shadis round the corner. His eyes bulged when he saw Connie triumphantly riding the statue’s shoulders.

            “Springer! Brause!

Both leaped off the statue and stood at attention, eyes wide, fearing for their lives.

            “You’re on grounds keeping duty for this area this week, 3-6pm.”

             Their faces fell and both muttered a “Yes sir.”

\---

Trost University resides in the 20th Ward and Commission of Counter Ghoul (CCG) headquarters sits dead center in the First Ward. The bus ride took half an hour.

The headquarters tower loomed overhead as the bus hissed to a stop. Armin and Eren craned their necks in awe. Mikasa spared a brief glance upward and listened to the boys chatter.

            “Wow, I’ve never seen it this close before,” gasped Eren.

            “Neither have I, it’s huge!” Armin replied.

            “Hey Armin, that’s what she said!” Connie shouted as he and Sasha bounded off the bus.

       Armin blushed and shook his head at their maturity; however, he could hear Eren snorting and suppressing his laughter. Mikasa quirked an eyebrow at Eren and he exclaimed, “What?! It was funny.”

       The students continued along the walkway lined with cherry blossom trees. The autumn breeze carried the petals and their sent, masking the smell of exhaust from the busy streets. A few petals got caught in Mikasa’s hair and in the folds of her scarf. People in business suits could be seen crossing the courtyard and some sitting on benches beneath the cherry trees.  
Shadis lead them up a set of stairs and waited as a set of guards opened the doors. The group shuffled through and entered the main floor. Eren absorbed everything, hoping to catch a glimpse of an investigator. The vaulted ceiling had skylights, which made the white walls and floors gleam and lit the room with natural light, rather than an artificial, fluorescent light. The front desk sat thirty feet from the doors and two elevators flanked both sides.  
       A tall, blonde man in an Investigator uniform walked towards the students and shook Shadis’s hand. He turned to address the group. “Good morning, welcome to CCG headquarters. I will be your first tour guide. My name is Erwin Smith and if you will follow me, I’ll show you the classrooms and training facility.

       Their tour group cut through the CCG’s crowds of workers, some dashing across the tiles carrying at least four coffees and bundles of documents. Everyone made way for Erwin, flowing around him like water beneath a ship’s bow. Mikasa watched Eren absorb Erwin’s every word.

            He jabbed Armin’s ribs and said, “I’d look pretty great in the uniform, huh? I want a green shirt beneath the coat.”

            Armin chuckled, “I’m surprised they have such leniency in the uniform. The only thing required is the jacket, pants, and boots.”

            Eren turned to Mikasa, “What about you, what would your uniform look like?”

            Mikasa sighed, “Why would I entertain such thoughts when I have no intention of joining the Investigator’s? You shouldn’t either.”

The trio fell silent. The siblings’ never ending disagreement always smothered the atmosphere. Armin gave Mikasa a look, begging her to indulge Eren just this once.

            “Grey, almost silver.”

Eren nodded, looking pleased.

            “Everyone, this is our lead researcher, Hange Zoe. She will guide you through the non-restricted sections of the labs. We’ll meet here afterwards and I’ll show you the training facility,” Erwin nodded to the group and Hange and turned towards the stairs. Eren wondered what was up there, hoping to see more Investigators.

       This woman looked even more excited than Eren. Her brown hair sat atop her head in a messy ponytail, a purposeful messy. Her glasses had black, thin frames and rectangle lenses. They caught the light, giving one eye a glossed over shine. The other eye had an almost unsettling gleam, an intense, mischievous gleam that saw everything.

            “Hello, lovelies! The elevator can only take half of your group at a time. We’ll proceed in an orderly fashion down to my lair. Perhaps I’ll experiment on a few of you,” her grin looked evil but soon broke into a brief laughing fit.

            “HAHA! That joke gets me every time. Sadly, the waivers you signed did not include experimentation. None the less, we’ll still have fun.”

       They boarded the elevator and descended the five floors. Hange hummed a tune, and adjusted her glasses. Armin looked ready to piss himself. The crowded elevator had him squished against the scientist. He didn’t know if he should introduce himself or simply stare in awe. He’s read every study Hange published and hoped to work as her assistant, if not as her colleague.

       As the elevator opened, the smell of antiseptic and formaldehyde assaulted the students’ senses. Hange remained unaffected, used to the caustic concoction from years of working in such an environment.

            “Alright everyone, I’m going back up to retrieve the second group. Don’t. Wander. You’re only allowed down here with my supervision. Who knows what you might find,” her glasses gleamed beneath the elevator lights. She cackled as the elevator ascended.

            “Armin, she scares me,” Eren said, feeling a little less excited and a little more nervous.

            “D-don’t worry Eren, I’m certain she won’t intentionally harm students,” Armin reassured Eren.

            “So the crazy lady scared the almighty Jeager,” jeered Jean from behind Eren. Jean has remained silent since he boarded the bus and Eren honestly thought he stayed at the university.

            Eren flinched and spun to face Jean, “When did you get here, Horseface?”

            “I’ve been here the whole time dumbass.”

       The group braced themselves for another Kirstchein-Jeager showdown but the elevator doors opened and more students shuffled into the hallway. The two boys deflated and turned their attention to Hange.

            “Good, we’re all here. We are now standing in the Research Atrium. The ceiling,” everyone craned their necks back and glanced upwards, “is two stories beneath the ground. The first holds Mail and Copy Services. Below that holds the computer and electrical rooms. The headquarters' mechanical guts if you will. Now follow me, I will show you the fifth order and temporary researchers’ labs. First order take the highest priority and very few people have clearance. Second, third, and fourth decrease in security and the areas of study vary. The fifth is where our interns, students, and new CCG researchers conduct their experiements…”

       Hange continued to discuss the history of CCG research, chattering and gesturing exuberantly as she lead them across the atrium floor. Eren let his gaze wander, scanning the vaulted atrium ceiling. Lights made to simulate sunlight illuminated the atrium. The lights were set behind windows that really led to nowhere but appeared to lead outside. Much like the ceiling to a greenhouse. The elevator they had just used was held within one white pillar, in the center of the open room. A metal staircase coiled around the pillar, with walkways branching off leading to each of the three floors. The whole room was a rectangle, flanked on each side with a black railing along each floor. Eren could see works behind the railing garbed in white lab coats, others in strict black suits, and the occasional frantic intern skittering along the white floor. The flow of traffic split into side hallways, leading further into the sterile catacombs. Offices and conference rooms had their one glass wall facing the atrium, giving the whole chamber an open and breathable feel.

       Armin prodded Eren’s back, prompting Eren to quicken his pace and pay attention to the group’s progression. They turned a corner, leaving the atrium and followed a hallway to a set of doors. A red side emblazoned the greyish doors, alerting on comers they needed authorized access to enter. Hange entered a code into a panel off to her left, the doors beeped and slowly swung inwards. They entered another hallway with glass walls on either side, revealing the research labs.

            “As you can see, these are the labs, fully equipped for basic to almost mid-level ghoul research. The two labs currently occupied are analyzing the division of Rc cells under different conditions. We can catch one of them later and have them further explain their experiments if enough of you are interested.”

       Hange stopped before another set of doors and turned to face the group. Her eyes narrowed as she grinned, as if about to reveal an enticing secret. “Erwin wouldn’t approve, but I’m taking you to the Quinque Development Ward. We won’t see anything too restricted, I do care about keeping my job, but I want you to see how we mold the harvested _kagune_ tissue into the first stage of a _quinque_.” Her fingers dashed across the keypad and she pushed the doors open, deeming their automatic swing too slow.

       The group ascended one flight of what looked like stone or concrete stairs. They all slowed as they waited to adjust to the dim, orange tinted lighting. The temperature had dropped slightly, leaving a chill akin to a cave’s. They rounded a corner and entered a hallway with one dark grey, stone wall to the left and a glass wall to the right. A dozen scientists, wrapped in latex gloves and masks, glanced up from their work when Hange tapped the glass.

       Hange pressed a green button, adjacent to the glass wall and announced, “Hello! I didn’t startle you did I? HA! Moblit, you in there? Ah, yes there you are,” a scientist weaved between bench tops and equipment and stopped in front of Hange and the group.

            “I doubt Erwin approved this section for the tours. You take too many risks.”

            “Oh hush, you guys aren’t doing anything top secret. Besides, this part is so fascinating!”

       Hange clasped her hands and spun, facing the students who flinched back, not expecting her sudden pirouette. “I’ll begin to explain the process. To Moblit’s right, you’ll see a row of containers. They’re filled with a substance that keeps the harvested _kagune’s_ cool and prevents their decomposition. Once the _kakuhou_ , the sac-like organ that stores the Rc cells is extracted from a ghoul’s back, we only have a few hours before the cells begin decomp. Unfortunately, we won’t get to see the extraction procedure…”

       Eren felt Mikasa stiffen as Hange described a ghoul’s anatomy and how they use their _kagune,_ manipulating the cells into lethal weapons. He glanced at her, noticing her anxiety in her posture and the set of her lips. _She’s witnessed a kagune’s destruction, felt the unnatural organ’s heat as it grazed her face, a hair’s width away from lopping off her head. We both have._ Eren sent Jean a glare as he shuffled beside her. _Honestly, as if she’d want Jean’s support._ Jean returned his glare. She felt Eren’s gaze and gave him a brief smile.

       While Eren knew Mikasa internally recoiled, he leaned in. Hange explained how the _kagune_ is attached to a synthetic source of blood, mimicking the ghoul’s _kakuhou._ The _quinque_ ’s base houses this synthetic _kakuhou_. A trigger the Investigator presses sends an electrical impulse, stimulating the Rc cells to form the full kagune.

            “Moblit, give us a demonstration!” Hange barked, once finished with her brief lecture.

       They all watched Moblit lift a specimen from a container and place it on what looked like an operating table. The preservative solution pooled beneath the bright red tissue. Dark blue veins wove through the flesh. Moblit retrieved an odd looking device that almost resembled a cattle prod and stuck the two end points into the specimen’s base. They all gasped as the limp, octopus-like appendage flailed on the table. Moblit removed the device and the appendage stilled, settling on the table with a wet plop.

       Some students looked queasy, others blanched and looked ready to projectile vomit. Mikasa hadn’t flinched but Eren had to admit, it was pretty gross. Armin, however, bombarded Hange with questions. His excitement reaching a crescendo as Hange draped an arm over his shoulders and began the most animated conversation Eren had ever seen. The two conversed, oblivious to the group, and strolled back the way they came. The group let them through and soon followed.

\---

       Eren, Connie, Jean, and even Marco gushed over the training facility’s more exciting moments. Erwin had them run a short obstacle course used to train new recruits. Eren had the fastest time, Mikasa the second, and Jean third. The whole café could hear Eren’s boasting and Jean’s excuses. The most notable being when Jean admitted defeat in his own, special way with a final stutter and shouting, “You only got the fastest time because Mikasa let you! She could have outrun Erwin himself if she hadn’t felt sorry for you.”

       Mikasa rolled her eyes and both her and Armin shared a knowing glance. Mikasa stepped forward and grabbed Eren and Jean’s right and left ear. They both yelped as Mikasa yanked their heads towards the barista. “Shut up and order, I want my coffee,” she growled. They hung their heads, mumbled an apology, and gave the barrister their order. Mikasa dusted her hands of the boys’ stupidity and ordered her 16 oz. black coffee.

       With drinks and food in hand, they chose a table and awaited the bus’s arrival. The bus would bring them back to campus in time for their final lectures. Eren turned to Armin and said, “Armin! With how much you impressed Hange and how well we did on the obstacle course, we could graduate as Investigator’s faster than anyone else!” Armin, startled by Eren’s sudden excitement, nodded and hummed in agreement. Mikasa watched the exchange, then glowered at her cup. It tasted awful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from the Tokyo Ghoul Wikia:  
> "A Kagune (赫子, red child) is a ghoul's predatory organ and functions as their weapon and claws. It is usually as red as blood (the colours are varied in the anime to distinguish the Kagune of each individual); and flexible like the flow of water (Also called liquid muscle.), but firm and sturdy. When released, a ghoul's physique is strengthened, they are more resilient and their mobility heightens. A Kagune is composed of Rc cells, which flow just like blood, can become as solid as teeth and can be described as "liquid muscles". The Rc cells are released from a kakuhou piercing the skin, and the released RC cells form the Kagune. A Kagune can be repeatedly hardened and softened at will by the ghoul.
> 
> Although a ghoul's healing ability is high, the healing of wounds tends to be delayed if the wounds are inflicted by a Kagune. It is also evident that in order to counter a Kagune in battle, one must also have a Kagune, if not, at least something in relation to a Kagune. Hence, Ghoul Investigators use Kagune-based quinque as a tactical means to battle against ghouls. Also it seems that the Kagune are voluntary muscles as ghouls can control them whenever they want. Kagune size depend on the Rc cells quality and quantity while the shape depend on the creativity and intellect of the user.
> 
> The Kagune's appearance and the place of emergence on the body depend on the Rc type of the Ghoul.  
> There are four different Rc types: Ukaku, Koukaku, Rinkaku, and Bikaku. As a guideline, each type can characteristically subdue another type, although it may be different for two specific opponents.
> 
> Each Rc type has a set of strengths and weaknesses, each one unique to its type. These are exploited by CCG in the creation of the Quinque and Q bullets."

_“But if ye bite and devour one another, take heed that ye be not consumed one of another.”_

\- Galatians 5:15

 

 _Fuck the rain._ Levi’s hair, once again, obscured his sight. He waited while Mike’s team surveyed the surrounding area.

“Captain, I can loan you a hair pin,” Petra whispered as she checked the sound equipment. Gunther and Eld remained seated, oiling their quinques’ release latch one last time.

There was only enough room in the communications van for five bodies. Currently, Petra was connecting the squad’s earpieces to the main frequency. Four other technicians communicated with Mike’s squad and headquarters. This left Levi, Eld, Gunther, and Aruou in the downpour. Which leads to Levi’s current predicament. The onslaught of Binge Eater attacks, late nights at headquarters, and increased patrols left Levi’s hair in desperate need of a trim. Levi jerked his head towards Petra, his too long hair flinging water.

“I’m fine, damnit,” he snarled as his hand indignantly combed his hair back. Indeed, four shiny bobby pins kept her auburn hair at bay. She shrugged and hopped out of the van.

“Alright boys, turn on your earpieces, we should be connected and ready to go,” Petra announced. The device coughed and clicked.

Levi opened his jacket and ran his fingertips over each sheathed dagger. All forty were there, fours rows of five on each side. He checked the holsters nestled in his lower back, both CCG issue handguns loaded and easy to grasp. He checked the ammunition clips strapped in to his chest harness, each boot and thigh knife, and his briefcase.

Mike’s figure approached the small CCG camp followed by his second in command, Nanaba. The two stopped outside a small canopy and were greeted by Commander Erwin. _Fucking bastard gets a tent?_

“Levi, we move in 20 minutes. Mike gave the all clear. Proceed as planned,” Erwin ordered in Levi’s ear. Levi’s squad gave affirmatives and Erwin’s end went quiet.

The 9th Ward’s abandoned industrial park resides approximately 46 kilometers from headquarters. Their target, an old warehouse that once housed steel shipments and mechanic parts, sat between an old steel mill and another dilapidated building. The communications van and reinforcements waited 400 meters from the warehouse.

Rumor had it the Binge Eater frequented this area along with lower class ghouls, irrelevant to the mission but distracting. Mike’s squad covered the east entrance while Levi’s squad took the south entrance. Erwin and the larger platoon would approach the north and west wall and entrance respectively. Shooters prowled the surrounding rooftops in a 60-meter radius.

Fingers caressed their quinques’ release switch. The rain concealed their footfalls. Levi led his squad down the alley, Eld and Aruou flanking his right, Gunther and Petra flanking his left. They turned right and could see the warehouse diagonally to their left, peeking over a gutted building.

Levi let his shoulders relax and he flexed his arms. He focused on the fluid bend of each joint: his elbows, wrists, and fingers. Then, the sway of his jacket, laden with his blades and how it caught the breeze. He felt his hips swing his legs forward, his knees take his weight, and his ankles as they waited, poised to dance. The rain faded as he listened to his squad’s even breaths. To his right, glass shattered. A ghoul had jumped out a second story window.

Petra shouted, “Ghoul 3 o’clock!”

She released her whip like quinque and moved to intercept the leaping ghoul. Only one foot had landed when Petra rotated her wrist and coiled her quinque around the ghoul twice: its head and waist. She heaved her arm back and rent the ghoul asunder. A clean slice separated its legs from its torso and sent its forehead splattering against the old brick. She flicked the quinque like a child’s jump rope, leaving the golden sinew spotless. It trailed beside her like a cat’s tail.

“Quinques out, we’re getting close,” Levi commanded.

Metallic clunks and whirs could be heard as the atmosphere turned deadly.  They paused and surveyed the open area just before the warehouse doors.

Levi addressed the other teams, “Squad 1 in position. Over.”

“Confirmed. Squad 3 ready. Over,” Erwin responded.

Levi heard a sniff through his earpiece.

“Ghouls ahead. At least 10 within the building. Squad 2 in position. Over,” Mike announced.

Erwin gave the order and the three squads descended. Eld and Gunther heaved the southern double-door entrance open. The hinges shuddered and groaned. The inside was dim, dull light filtered through the windows and skylights.

Levi’s quinque consisted of two sword-like blades, one held in each hand, four feet in length and eight inches at its widest.

            They entered and waited until their eyes adjusted. The rain thrummed. Rats scuttled and skittered in the shadows. They opened another set of doors and Levi’s boot met something thick, squishy, and slippery. He halted and cringed. If his boots gathered too much filth, he’s been known to swipe more CCG issued boots and to throw his old boots down the incinerator chute.

“Tch. Shit,” Levi cursed softly but no less pissed.

The group continued, avoiding the gore and searching the shadows. A figure crawled along the wooden beams overhead and disappeared through a vent leading to the second floor. Levi shook his head and let it escape. Mike’s squad can handle it.

Levi rounded a corner and saw five sets of vibrant scarlet-veined eyes.

\---

A bell chimed as the trio entered the Wings of Freedom café. Eren breathed deep, inhaling the subtle caffeinated aroma. Pixis never burned the beans, not in the 11 years Eren has frequented his café.

“What are you losers doing?” Ymir asked while cleaning a corner table.

The floorboards gently creaked as they crossed the room.

“I’ll be doing homework,” Armin responded.

He heaved his backpack atop the bar and slid onto a barstool. Mikasa took a seat next to the windows facing the street and eyed the passersby.

Without looking, Mikasa spoke to Ymir, “Coffee please.”

Eren lounged in the leather couch and propped his feet on the low table.

            “Remove your feet, young man,” Pixis reprimanded as he entered the coffee bar.

            Eren sighed, “Yes, old man.”

Pixis, his face marred by decades of smiling and weathered by old age, nodded to Armin as he passed.

“What is it today, Arlert?” Pixis inquired.

“Physics. How are you, sir?”

Pixis rearranged glasses and mugs behind the counter and fiddled with the cash register.

“I’m doing quite well, thank you.”

Pixis spotted Mikasa and exchanged a few words with Ymir. She handed the old man a steaming mug and he strolled towards Mikasa.

            “And how are you my dear?” He asked while handing her the coffee. Mikasa gave a small smile and accepted the coffee by the handle and plate.

            He waited as she sipped her coffee. “Fine. The tour at the CCG went well.”

Armin paused his studies and observed their conversation.

“It went awesome!” Eren exclaimed. “We watched them make the quinques and trained in the training facility. And it was all lead by THE Erwin Smith, head investigator.”

Ymir scoffed and leaned towards Armin. “I think he’s in love,” she whispered loud enough for the whole room to hear.

“Am not!” Eren paused and grew solemn. “I just want to be like them. They help and they save people. They’re the only ones who will fight the ghouls. Everyone else would rather pretend ghouls don’t exist and continue to fear the streets after dusk.”

The room grew quiet. The silence resonated, leaving Eren’s powerful words to swirl with the dust beams.

            “Eren…investigators only bring death,” Ymir whispered. She stood hunched against the counter. Her eyes looked elsewhere. Armin gripped his pen, waiting for the inevitable outburst. Eren’s exuberance for the Investigators tripled in the last few hours. Having seen it in real life, his dream had become more tangible. Armin and Mikasa had predicted this. They accepted Eren could not be swayed.

            “Not if I protect him,” Mikasa uttered. Armin stared at Mikasa.

            “God damnit Mikasa-“ Eren spluttered.

“I’ll be there too Eren. You can’t barrel towards danger and expect us not to object. If you enlist, Mikasa and I will follow,” Armin interrupted.

Armin’s eyes were icy, daring Eren to object.


	4. Chapter 4

_I think in the corridors of power these dangerous kinds of orders are issued in a much more vague way, passed down two or three levels of command before they're given to the assassin._

_-Eddie Campbell_

 

_18:40_

The room was hot with running blood and fresh meat. The putrid air made Levi’s stomach recoil.

The five ghouls froze. One stopped mid chew, a hunk of flesh caught between its incisors.

“Damni- ah!” Oluo cursed. His tongue looked as bloody as the ghouls.

“Again, Oluo?” Petra muttered.

She stepped around him and engaged the two ghouls to her right. Gunther took the two to the left. Her whip snared a ghoul’s ankle. She heaved and swung the ghoul into a pile of metal crates. She flipped a switch and the whip grew rigid. A slender, 6 foot, golden blade.

As the ghoul lay in the crates, stunned, the other ghoul acquired a long metal pipe. Petra ducked, pivoted and sliced the ghoul in two through the waist. The other ghoul scrambled out of the crates and ran.

Three more ghouls turned and fled, leaving the centermost ghoul and the ghoul Gunther approached. Levi rushed the center ghoul. It back peddled and slipped on his meal’s intestines. Levi slashed diagonally and opened the ghoul from armpit to hip. It hacked blood but continued to crawl backwards, gripping its abdomen. Levi slashed again. The ghoul’s head rolled through the slick.

“Permission to pursue, Captain?!” Petra requested.

“No, leave them. The support squads will handle it. Continue the mission.”

            The squad gave their affirmation and followed Levi.

Gunther went first, hugging the doorway, his quinque in front, and spun to face the dark corridor.

            “Clear!” he shouted and walked along the right wall. The other four followed, eyeing the shadows and letting Levi lead. They heard the whir of the ventilation shafts in the ceiling. Sooty, metal panels covered the walls. Rust crept between the bolted seams.

            “We’re approaching the main hall. The machinery creates a maze, watch your

            back and fan out in pairs,” Levi ordered.

\--- 

The wolf straddled a steel rafter and observed the scouts. Her watch flashed  _18:45_.

Ten seconds later her earpiece gave a gentle click and a male voice spoke.

            “Status.”

            “No sign of her yet. The CCG is here. I have eyes on Ackerman’s squad.”

            “Shadow them. Let them flush her out for us.”

            “Affirmative.”

            “Be careful.”

The device clicked again, ending the conversation. She rolled her eyes at his sentiment.

            The wind howled and shook the loose, sheet metal exterior. The wolf tightened her black hoodie and prowled the rafters. She spotted a ghoul enjoying his evening snack and fiddling with his phone. He lounged atop a storage container, oblivious to the scouts moving in.

            A thunderous crash erupted above a male scout. Oluo Bozado, she assumed, if their intel was correct.

\---

_17:30_

_Just before the Binge Eater search_

Eren and Mikasa entered the warm home, shaking the water from their coats and shoes. They removed their shoes and hung their coats to dry in the entryway.

            “We’re home!!!” Eren announced.

The siblings walked towards the kitchen, where they heard pots and pans clanking about. They saw Eren’s mother, Carla, leaning over a steaming pot. She turned and smiled.

“Eren, go help your Father take down the laundry while Mikasa and I work on the stew,” Carla instructed.

When Eren left, she turned to Mikasa and gestured towards the kitchen. Mikasa followed.

            “Dinner smells lovely.”

Carla paused to inhale, “Hmm…yes it does. Now, tell me. How was Eren today?”

Rather than immediately answer, Mikasa moved to scrub the dishes. Carla knew Mikasa never voiced an incomplete thought and would want to compose her response.

The stew popped and sizzled every few minutes. The kitchen clock ticked each second. Mikasa scoured an empty pot, sending suds flying. She scowled and turned off the faucet. Meanwhile, Carla stirred the stew, and observed her adoptive daughter. Her shoulders and back were tense, steel cables. But rather than tremble and stutter, her movements grew more calculated. Her voice grew softer and harder.

            Mikasa turned and Carla saw fear in her eyes.

            “He intends to join them, now more than ever. It is, as we feared. His conviction will only grow stronger. We can’t stop him.”

            “I see,” Carla whispered as she turned off the stove.

            “What will we do?” Mikasa asked and Carla met her gaze.

            “Will you follow him?”

            Carla knew her answer but she needed Mikasa to say it.

            “…yes.”

At that moment, Grisha and Eren entered the house carrying the laundry.

Carla mouthed the word “Later.”

Grisha entered the kitchen and briefly rubbed Mikasa’s shoulder blade.

            “Is dinner ready?” he asked as he kissed Carla’s cheek.

            “Only if you set the table.”

            “Eren, your mother says set the table!”

Eren groaned from upstairs and Carla just sighed.

            “Mikasa, why don’t you go and wash up for dinner,” Carla asked.

Mikasa nodded her head and left for the upstairs bathroom.

\---

       The Wolf dropped and landed on the top step of some stairs, leading to an access walkway connected to some tall machine. At this angle she could see the thing that ambushed Ackerman’s squad.

It was a cat.

A bloody cat.

       The Wolf smirked. Looks like the cat was scavenging the leftovers and decided to leave her comfy perch. Cats, like vultures gathering around lions, congregate around ghoul feedings. The scraps must taste as divine to the felines as they do to the ghouls.

\---

            “Fucking disgusting cats,” Levi cursed, lifting an arm to ward off the cat’s approach. It dashed behind the shipping container. Eld snickered as Oluo adjusted his uniform and gave an indignant huff.

            “I new he was there. I just wanted him to think he surprised me.”

Levi raised an eyebrow and turned, his coat flaring behind him. He readjusted his quinque blades and once he deemed the two safe, he turned a corner and continued the advance.

Levi saw a red flash up in the rafters.

As did the Wolf.

Both oriented and followed its possible trajectory.

            _She’s here,_ both thought.

Levi leapt over the conveyer belt and ducked low. He saw the flash again. This time, a lighting strike had framed the ghoul’s silhouette. Outlined it in scarlet.

A soft giggle echoed throughout the large room.

The squad all had the same thought: _She knows we’re here._

\--- 

       The family sat at their dinner table. Carla shot furtive glances every few spoonfulls. Grisha refused to return them. Mikasa acted oblivious, focused on her small bowl, chewing slowly. However, Eren seemed unperturbed by the tense atmosphere. Having seen the CCG headquarters and real, live Investigators, not much could ruin his good mood.

Carla knew she must do something. Her husband was not catching her subtle warnings and Mikasa’s silence was concerning.

_Distraction! It’s a long shot but…_

            “So, Mikasa, how’s Annie doing?”

Mikasa dropped her spoon, not expecting the sudden spotlight. More like a prison searchlight. She sighed, guessing Carla’s plan.

            “She’s fine.”

Carla, with a slightly desperate gaze, implored Mikasa to elaborate.

 ---

 Levi spoke into his earpiece:

            “Erwin. We’ve found her. We’re in the main hall with the big ass machinery. Over.”

The piece clicked, signaling someone joined the line.

            “Affirmative, Levi. Approach with caution. I’ll send Mike and Nanaba to cover the exits. Proceed with caution. Take her alive if possible. Over.”

The ghoul sat atop the lowest rafter, and dodged each bullet Levi shot. 

            “Ooooo! I know you! You’re Humanities Strongest. I found your performance in The Ring positively”-she shivered-“…. pleasurable.”

She paused her darting and dancing along the beams and cocked her head to the side.

            “Shame Kenny would never let me have even a tinsy bite.”

She pouted and turned her head down.

            “I suppose he’s not here now,” she spoke to herself and licked her lips.

Her head whipped towards Levi.

            “I bet you’re delicious,” she almost shouted.

She lunged and her inhuman speed almost surprised Levi. So far she’s proven her skills superior to most the ghouls he’s fought. An unconscious Gunther and Oluo proved this.

       Levi sidestepped, feeling her kagune scrape his cheek. She carried her momentum and planted one hand against the ground. He swung his blades at her back but she had completed her flip and landed five feet to his front.

       Eld jumped off some metal scaffolding and swung his cylindrical quinque at her head. Simultaneously, Petra slid underneath the conveyer belt and whipped her quinque at the ghoul’s ankles. Combined with Levi’s frontal assault, they thought they had her.

       She jumped, as if Petra’s whip was a jump rope, and wrapped her kagune around her self. Eld’s quinque ricocheted, the force sending him backwards, and Levi’s blades only partially penetrated the appendages.

Eld landed on top the conveyer belt. His back made an awful sound.

            “Eld!” Petra screamed.

The ghoul twisted a tentacle and ensnared Levi’s right blade. He tried to dislodge them but lost his grip as the ghoul ripped the blade out of his grip.

She fled, using the scaffolding to disappear into the rafters.

            “Shit! Petra, what’s Eld’s status?”

            “Alive,” Eld groaned as he rolled onto his feet.

Petra and Levi retrieved their sidearm and began shooting the brief glimpses of red.

She descended, using her four kagune to propel her forward like a spider. She began flinging equipment towards the three.

            “Scramble!” Levi ordered.

Petra and Eld shot each other a glance. A quick jerk of their head and they split in two directions, right and left.

       Levi sheathed his quinque blade and gripped three daggers between each knuckle. He ran, straight and fast. He slid beneath and sidestepped the projectiles. He hurled a dagger at every clear shot. Two lodged in her shoulder, one hit a tentacle, and another skewered her calf.

       Once Petra split, she used her golden whip to swing her way onto a low steel beam. She angled herself and leapt, switching her quinque into the long sword. Her stomach quivered as gravity took her. The sword would rend the ghoul diagonally starting at her shoulder. The fall would provide enough force to make a clean cut. Every foot she dropped only made this more certain.

Eld prepared to meet Levi and take out the kagune supporting the ghoul.

       Glowing blue, crystalline shards assailed the trio. Petra screamed as one shard tore her outer tricep. Levi and Eld deflected the assault and dove for cover. Petra landed and stumbled for cover as well. Levi assumed she was all right, judging by her hissed “motherfu-“, “son of a-“, and “bloody hell-“ ‘s.

       The volley continued, steering the Binge Eater towards the windows. She had no choice. If she glanced upwards, attempted to gauge her attackers position, the barrage would overtake her. If she adjusted her direction, the shards would blaze over and through her.

            “Follow her!” Levi shouted.

The onslaught kept Levi at bay as well. The shards ricocheted and sent shrapnel flying. In her haste, the ghoul knocked over a pile of large plastic piping.

            _Fuck. At this rate we’ll lose her. She’s pinned and cornered like a rabbit and we’re completely cut off._

            “Erwin! Where the fuck is Nanaba and Mike! A second ghoul arrived and wants to take the bitch out the windows.”

           “They’ve met more ghouls. Mike’s close. He’ll adjust-“ Erwin couldn’t finish as Mike had tuned in:

            “Levi, I’ll intercept her outside the windows. Over.”

            “You’d better. Over.”

Mike had the nerve to chuckle.

\---

Mikasa yielded and continued Carla’s conversation.

            “We’re sparring together at Shadis’s dojo this Friday. He wants us to demo for his older students.”

            “That’s wonderful!” Carla exclaimed. “She’s such a nice girl.”

As the two spoke, Eren noticed his father’s silence. He furrowed his brow and swallowed his last bite.

            “Is everything alright Dad?”

 _Damn._ Carla kept her face calm. Although Mikasa noticed her eye slightly twitch.

            “Thank you for dinner. May I be excused?” Mikasa asked.

            Carla wanted to glare, wishing she could flee as well. But someone had to diffuse this bomb.

            “Of course Mikasa.”

And flee Mikasa did. She escaped the dinning room. Dashed through the kitchen. Scampered up the stairs. All without exceeding a composed stroll.

       She backed against the wall atop the stairs and sat. This fight only made her feel more and more ill. Grisha’s fear masked with anger and wielded like a battering ram. Eren’s hurt and confusion raising his voice. Eren only wished to protect. Everyone if possible.

If only Eren knew.

 --- 

            Flaming, icy blue wings barreled towards the Binge Eater. They collided and burst through the large glass window. The Binge Eater shrieked as their bodies fell.

            Levi, Petra, and Eld followed, blocking their rear exit.

            Mike’s squad met the two ghouls once they landed. Four shooters fired at the two while Mike and Hanji paced their movements. Mike’s quinque wrapped around his right shoulder and wrapped around his arm in large loops. The spiral extended for offensive attacks and provided excellent defense.

            “Cease fire!” Mike shouted as he and Hanji lead their attack.

The two ghouls grappled. Blue shards flew and large red appendages swung like a sea monster. They could not approach the two.

\--- 

       The Binge Eater gained her footing and lunged. The Wolf went low and tackled her waist. The Wolf heaved and threw the Binger a few feet upward and eight feet backwards. She maintained her footing. The Wolf attacked. They faked a right jab and swung their right leg low. The blow hit her mid-calf and tilted her balance. The Wolf continued their leg’s momentum, planted, pivoted, and brought the other leg into a high kick at her head.

       There was a brief pause as the Binge Eater flew backwards. Mike took the opportunity and jabbed the Wolf’s right side. It swung their left kagune, knocking Mike on his back. They sprinted, a blur to the human eye, gathered the crumpled Binge Eater, and ascended the nearest building.

       The flaming blue wings bounded across the industrial rooftops and left the CCG’s sight.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Taken from the Tokyo Ghoul Wikia:

       “An  ** _Ukaku_** _Kagune_ (Japanese 羽赫, romanization  _ukaku_ , English  _feather-red_ ) is spread out like feathers and is released from the shoulder area. Most of the users seem to have highly enhanced speed. The _kagune_ is lightweight and can be used to deliver high-speed attacks against an adversary. The primary method of attack is crystallizing their _kagune_ to deliver a high-speed torrent of spike-like projectiles. While the _ukaku kagune_ is suited both for short-distance and long-distance attacks, short-range is considered their weakness. They are able to use their _kagune_ as a shield and some users are shown to be able to shape them into sharp blades, reminiscent of a _koukaku_ , to aid in close quarters. Many have shown to be able to increase the flexibility of their _kagune_ for short-range combat, though this makes it ill suited for their distinctive long-range attacks. Some user can also shoot Rc projectiles from their body, not only from their _kagune_.”

 

 _We dance round in a ring and suppose, but the secret sits in the middle and knows._  
\- Robert Frost

_10 years ago_

_Thomas Ackerman held his coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other. The coffee’s aroma and her father’s aftershave, along with the newspaper’s smell, created the unique sent Mikasa associated with her father._ _She sat beside him, coloring her grade school assignment. It was a butterfly and its anatomy. She decided the wings should be purple and the body a calico pattern, like the cat who lives in the alley._ _The front door’s lock clicked and the door squeaked open. Sakura Ackerman hung her keys on their hook, removed her shoes, and rounded the corner._ _Mikasa saw her mother enter the dinning room. She looked tired but still beautiful. Her fair skin, flushed from the chilly rain, glowed compared to her ebony hair. Said hair clung to her forehead, jaw, and neck. She smiled and kissed her husband and pecked a kiss to Mikasa’s head._ _Her mother smelled like the lavender she grew in the front yard and crisp, spring soap._  
_“That butterfly looks lovely sweetheart,” she turned toward Thomas, “Is there still coffee?”_  
_“Mhmm, about half a pot.”_  
_She grabbed a mug and served herself some coffee. She took a sip and grimaced._  
_“It’s not as good as Pixis’s, but it’ll do.”_  
_“You’re just picky.”_  
_Mikasa watched her parent’s banter and giggled when her mother stuck her tongue out at her father._  
_Everything lulled to an easy silence. The rain pattered and Mikasa wondered if the calico found shelter. Her father closed the newspaper and moved to stand._  
_This moment resonates. Five beats of quiet. Five beats of normalcy. Contentedness. Calm._  
_The front door exploded. Something bashed through the deadbolt and left the door listing on its hinge. Mikasa felt the fear throb, sharp and hot, along her forearms and legs. Anxiety wrenched her chest._  
_Her mother dove; embraced Mikasa and both fell to the floorboards as bullets shattered the windows._  
_Her father crawled towards them and shouted,_  
_“Move to the back door and stay down!!”_  
_The barrage paused and two well-dressed men turned the corner. Mikasa hadn’t blinked since the chaos began, seeing everything. She couldn’t comprehend why the ghouls – no, humans - wielded kagune from their hands and not their back as she was accustomed to seeing. The sight felt wrong and twisted her gut._  
_Sakura growled and threw the dinning room table._  
_“Mikasa, run!”_  
_One man smashed the table with his kagune and the other rushed her father. Mikasa crouched frozen against the shattered china cabinet. The porcelain bit into her knees. The cherry blossom designs ruined._  
_Her mother’s kagune unfurled, blossomed, bloomed. The pink and yellow hues undulated like crystalline flames. Her father’s slid from his back and whipped the man against the kitchen wall. The black spines tearing the man’s side._  
_Her parents did not see a third assailant enter through the kitchen’s French doors. He approached Mikasa, rifle held low but ready to fire. She willed her kagune to develop. Ground her teeth as she clenched her back muscles, reaching for something not quite there. Nothing happened. They remained dormant. She tried to call out for her mother but her throat felt paralyzed. The man aimed his rifle._  
_Her mother noticed the new scent behind her. She whirled and deflected the man’s bullets. She unleashed a hail of shards from her kagune. He dropped. As she shielded Mikasa and moved to carry her, her attacker heaved his ax like kagune down and through Sakura’s right shoulder. She dropped Mikasa and fell, her collarbone and upper torso cleaved in half._  
_She reached towards Mikasa mid fall and shouted, “Run!!!”_  
_Mikasa screamed as blood drenched her._  
_Her father turned and froze as he witnessed his wife’s death. The well-dressed man took that chance to impale her father and wrench the kagune downward._  
_They circled her, anticipating her to attack or flee._  
_Her parent’s kagune sizzled and steamed as they dissolved._  
_Blood clogged her senses. The newspaper and coffee aroma, gone. The lavender overwhelmed. Just blood._  
_A small boy, about her age, appeared and charged the men. He caught one unaware and drove his two-foot blade into the man’s back. The point protruded through the man’s tie. He fell forward and the boy crouched atop his back. The blade stuck. He dropped his kagune and it flailed, ensnaring the boy’s ankle._  
_The now dead man’s partner cursed and kicked the boy before he could free his weapon. The kagune left a gash. He gained his footing and swung his fist. The man blocked the blow but the boy followed with a kick to his knee. However, it didn’t have enough force to break the joint as the move intended._  
_Mikasa watched as the man lifted her savior by the throat. She somehow stood on two shaky legs._  
_The boy’s eyes burned as he choked. He shifted his gaze between Mikasa and his attacker. He spluttered and managed a strangled, “F-f-f-fight…the knife,” he hacked and grunted as the man shoved him against the wall. His face was losing color, his eyes bloodshot. Mikasa shuffled towards the dead man._  
_“You h-h-have to fight!” His hoarse voice cracked on the last word._  
_“The fuck are you muttering!” The man shouted. He tightened his grip._  
_The word “fight” echoed throughout the house, reverberated through her head. The scene’s edges faded and the shadows grew. They enveloped the strange boy and the well-dressed man. The whole scene disappeared and left Mikasa in darkness. The only light illuminated her parent’s bodies._  
_She started to cry, tears blinding her as she grasped for the blade._  
_“I have to fight, he’ll die if I don’t” she sobbed, the words guttural and desperate. Her hands found something soft and warm. More light blossomed and revealed the boy’s body._  
_“Eren!!!” she screamed. That’s the boy’s name. Eren. Her brother._  
_Garish, purple bruises ringed his neck. Blood smeared his mouth._  
_Mikasa screamed again into the darkness._

       She thrashed and awoke. The sweat glued her sheets to her skin. She could still feel the porcelain biting her knees. Panicking, she tried to fling the offending sheets away from her skin but only succeeded in tangling herself further. Her kagune erupted and ripped the bedding to shreds. It illuminated her dark room as a sunset would. Red, orange, and purple haloed around her flaming kagune. The light didn’t reach her room’s edges. The shadows quivered. A few red, crystalline, shards imbedded into the wooden posts and walls.  
            “Mikasa, it’s Carla.” Two soft knocks and a whispered request for entry.  
            “Come in,” her voice cracked.  
Carla noticed the red shards and wrenched them from the wall. She set them aside and approached the bed.  
            “Nightmare?” she asked.  
Mikasa raised her head and nodded. Carla sat beside her. She waited for Mikasa’s breathing to slow and the tension to leave her form.  
            “The same one?”  
Mikasa sighed, “Same theme, different variation.”  
Carla gently rubbed her back, avoiding the undulating kagune. It rose above Mikasa’s left shoulder like a hawk’s wing.  
            “Want me to make you coffee?”  
Mikasa sighed again, closed her eyes, and let her kagune retract. She smiled slightly and hummed in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Mikasa being close to Carla. We don’t see it much in the anime or manga since she’s mostly stand offish and withdrawn. But I see the affection she has for Eren and Armin and want to believe she had something similar towards Carla.  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from Tokyo Ghoul Wikia:   
>  “A Kakugan (赫眼, red eye) denotes a ghoul's eye where the iris turns red, and the sclera black with red veins across the eye and into the skin around the eye. The ghoul can enter this state by their own will, but this state is also entered when the ghoul becomes excited, gets extremely hungry, or when they use their kagune. A kakugan is an influence of activated Rc cells.  
> Generally, a ghoul possesses two kakugans and they always activate together.

_You can only come to the morning through the shadows._  
\- J.R.R. Tolkien

Grisha awoke and found Mikasa and Carla nursing a cup of coffee. Carla had made herself a bowl of fruit.  
He gave a hushed “Good morning,” mindful of a still slumbering Eren. He ruffled Mikasa’s hair as he walked past and poured himself some coffee.

  
            “Mikasa, have you had breakfast yet?” Grisha asked.

             “I haven’t.”

            “Keys are where they always are. Be sure to eat. And don’t skip lunch either,” he held her gaze until she nodded.

             Mikasa gave a slight huff and agreed, “Yes, Grisha. Thank you.”

       She finished her coffee and left for the basement. Rather than go up the stairs towards her and Eren’s bedrooms, she turned right, opened a door, and descended the basement stairs. The light switch illuminated a fridge, spare furniture, extra tables and chairs for guests, and other odds and ends.  
       She hopped atop the fridge and crouched to one knee as she removed a brick. She gripped the key hidden behind the brick and leapt off the fridge. Grisha had warned Eren to never open this fridge. His reasoning: it contained classified CCG research material. Just in case Eren’s curiosity overruled his father’s warning, Grisha secured the fridge with an impressive lock. He hid the key where only a ladder or Mikasa could reach.  
       Mikasa opened the freezer compartment and removed a vacuum-sealed package. She both resented and relished her…nutritional requirements. The smell, heady and sweet, spicy and intoxicating, made her salivate and want to gnash her teeth. The aroma permeated throughout the basement as she microwaved the package. Even though she knew only her nose could detect the scent, she still feared the scent reached those beyond the basement door.  
She opened the microwave before it could ding. She hated the ding.  
Using a fingernail, she split the package open. Her eyes changed. The whites turned black and red shot from her pupils like electricity. She rolled the wrapping down and bit into the meat. It took seconds to eat it all.  
This part Mikasa hated. The meal tempered the brief feral, hunger and left her mind clear. She felt, calm, sated, and strong. Even though she did not kill this human, she felt no less guilty.

  
\---

  
Eren descended the stairs and didn’t see his sister until they bumped noses.  
            “Sorry!” Mikasa gasped and covered her mouth, “morning breath, gotta brush teeth.”  
She took the steps two at a time to her bathroom.  
He still felt fuzzy with sleep and continued towards the kitchen.  
            “Mornin’,” Eren mumbled.

His mother smiled, “Morning! I sliced some fruit and we have boiled eggs as well. Help yourself.”

            “Isn’t Armin arriving here soon?” Grisha inquired.

            “Not until 8:30,” Eren answered.

The doorbell rang.  
            “Shit!” Eren raced to the door, hoping it wasn’t Armin.  
\---  
Armin stood on the Jeager’s porch, hoping Eren was ready. The door flung open and revealed a frazzled Eren. Armin sighed and walked inside.  
            “Good morning Carla!” Armin announced.  
As he rounded the corner he saw Grisha, who nodded his greetings. Eren had already left to change clothes.  
            “You two are going back to the CCG again today?” Grisha questioned.

            “Mhmm! Dr. Hange Zoe invited me back and said I could bring a friend. Eren insisted I chose him.”

            “She’s a very bright young lady. The best we have. You should be honored she took an interest in you.”

            “I am sir,” Armin felt a giddy sense of pride but he lowered his voice, “I also do not wish to encourage Eren’s interest in becoming an Investigator. But he was standing right next to me when Dr. Zoe made her offer. I could not deter him.”

             Carla sighed, “It’s alright Armin. Thank you for trying to help but Grisha and I have agreed Eren will join no matter what we say or do," her knuckles paled as she gripped her coffee mug, "I think we’ve known this all along.”

            “Mikasa and I came to the same conclusion,” Armin said.

They could hear Eren’s footsteps going down the stairs and watched him slide into the kitchen.  
            “I just need my shoes, then I’m ready,” Eren announced. Carla handed him her bowl of fruit, reminding him he needed to eat. Mikasa entered the kitchen and greeted Armin. She wore a white zip-up jacket and slim-fitting, black sweatpants  
            “You’re going to the dojo today?” Armin asked.  
            “Mhmm. I’m meeting Annie. You’re going to the CCG again?”  
Armin nodded.  
            “Be careful,” Mikasa said.  
            “We’ll be fine Mikasa,” Eren smiled, “let’s go Armin!”  
Eren gripped Armin’s sleeve and pulled towards the door. They shouted their goodbyes and shut the front door.


End file.
